


Yuno's Valentine's Day

by NoGoodTuna



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Dungeon, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGoodTuna/pseuds/NoGoodTuna
Summary: Yuno stared out the window telling himself that tomorrow is the day when he will finally address these feelings for Asta. Valentine's Day, February 14th, it was circled on his calendar. The box of chocolate with that message, will you be mine, sat wrapped on his desk. He was anxious and nervous, but he knew he would do it anyway. He was ready.





	Yuno's Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> One day late, oops. But was doing a quick write challenge of a Valentine's Day story written in one hour (but extensively edited later) and came up with this. There was also something about writing outside of one's comfort zone so I did that too. I hope it was decent. Tried to keep things as non technical as possible. 
> 
> I love Yuno and Asta and love their time in the manga and in the anime. I wish they did say their feelings to each other sometime in canon, but oh well.
> 
> Thanks for reading my contribution to our small fandom.

Yuno stood at his window partaking in his usual nightly ritual. Being from humble beginnings, he found pleasures in some of the more simple things in life. Though the Golden Dawn headquarters offered him a room full of an assortment of plush comforts and different trinkets and artifacts that he could toy with or indulge himself in, looking out of his bedroom window was far more entertaining. He stood while admiring the fading sunlight as it gave in to the moonlight. He had a panoramic view of the capitol below. It was a magical scene. He saw candles that flared to life. They illuminated the cobblestone streets. Some storefronts closed while others opened. Smoke from the chimneys of several eateries rose. They gave a hazy mystical appearance to the capital.

Occasionally, when the wind blew, Yuno could smell and almost taste the delicious meals prepared. It was like the aroma of the food was carried through the smoke from the chimneys and drifted around the capital. Nostalgic thoughts stirred in his mind. It evoked a feeling a longing. He remembered the days of his time at the orphanage and the wholesome homely cooking from their beloved Sister. He smiled softly to himself as he thought of the assortment of potato dishes he enjoyed. Though they paled in comparison to the taste of the bountiful feasts often provided by the lush accommodations of a magic knights’ guild in the capital, he believed that the amount of heart put into those simple dishes back home were much more fulfilling. Each bite let him taste the care and attention the kids put into tilling the land and harvesting the potatoes that they devoured. Each bite let him taste the joy and love sister put into every dish she made. The sound of children laughing below made him remember the time he shared laughing with everyone. He pictured their smiling faces. He heard their laughing voices. He felt the warmth they shared. A part of him missed the feeling. A part of him wished he could eat with them. A part of him wished he could be back home.

When he felt the tendrils of homesickness creep into his mind, he quickly turned from the window. Dwelling on the past wouldn’t help him in the present. He had sworn to be a magic knight, so he believed he had to think ahead. He turned to his calendar on his bedside. He paused as he stared at it. A day was circled in red, February 14th, Valentine’s Day. It was the day that Sister said was very important for people expressing their love to one another. Tomorrow he would try to express his love to someone.

He felt nervous and anxious.  He wrapped his arms around his chest as he paused midgait. Preparations that were weeks in the making would finally come together tomorrow. He would make his move. He would finally let that special someone know how he felt. Or so he hoped. He paced around his room as he wondered how that special someone would respond. What if he didn’t share the same feelings? What if he already had someone? Since moving into Golden Dawn several weeks ago, he hasn’t been able to see him daily anymore. It wasn’t like the orphanage where everyone knew what everyone was doing or into. Now it was different. Now he could only see how he was doing on the very few chances that they had overlapping assignments. Though that also made him want to address the issue on Valentine’s Day. Rather than beating around the bush, he would simply go to see him, and say his feelings. The picture of seeing him joyful over having someone to love quickly quelled his nervousness and anxiety. He pictured the exuberant laughter of the boy. He imagined hearing the extremely loud yelling from him. He pictured the experience of finally feeling the warmth and affection from having his arms wrapped around him. Yuno fell backwards onto his bed as he thought of Asta. He looked longingly out the open window as he thought about his time with Asta. Tomorrow would be the day, tomorrow Asta would finally know how he felt about him.

\--

Yuno awoke to the sound of frantic knocking at his door. It drowned out the sound of the morning songbirds, the heralds of a new bright day full of hope and promise. He snuggled further under the covers hoping the knocking would go away so the symphony of these melodious beings would return.

“You peasant, I know you’re in there,” Yuno rolled his eyes as he heard Klaus voice. He wondered why he couldn’t leave him alone today. Today was supposed to be special. Today was supposed to be Asta’s day.

When the knocking grew more frantic and annoying, Yuno slowly rolled out of the bed and stumbled towards the door. He ignored fixing his hair not even minding that the bed hair he had was not allowed at Golden Dawn. Though he tried to act restrained, to keep his emotions in check, he reached for the door and gripped it angrily. It swung open and hit Klaus right in the face. His glasses were knocked askew as a red mark flared on his forehead. Yuno looked at him as if unfazed.

“You imbecile,” Klaus said while adjusting his glasses. He appeared to be struggling to contain his emotions.  

“I’m sorry,” Yuno apologized in the most insincere voice he could use. Today was his day off, a day where he wasn’t supposed to be interrupted.

“How dare you, you did that on purpose,” Klaus was seething. His hand was shaking.

Yuno only noted some of these features, but then ignored him as he stared at him blankly. In the few months he’s known Klaus he has already grown accustomed to his mannerisms. Klaus could go on these constant ups and downs of emotions. One minute he would be straight faced and tight, the next moment he could throw a temper tantrum. He never understood what always got him so riled up.

Yuno shrugged, he didn’t exactly deny the accusation.

Klaus coughed and seemingly calmed down, “Our leader wishes to see you. Get dressed immediately.”  

Yuno nodded as he stepped back into his room, gently closing the door. He didn’t want to deal with Klaus anymore today. As he threw off his shirt and sleeping shorts he glanced at his desk. A small black box wrapped tightly with a red ribbon with a cute bunny eared loop sat on it. He smiled at himself pleased at how the effort of the previous few days was finally apparent.

The journey into town had required much perseverance and patience, but he eventually landed upon the perfect gift. Every vendor was selling the latest in romantic items, from cutesy roses and tulips, to occult love potions, he weighed each and every option as he moved from stall to stall. It wasn’t until landing at one such vendor, a local orphanage with kids dressed in mere rucksacks for clothes, and too poor to afford shoes, that he found it. They made several homemade chocolates snacks in the shapes of hearts, some even had messages written on them. Surprisingly, the chocolates were really fresh and he felt they were full of heart. Some of the younger kids still had chocolate plastered over their faces. Knowing Asta as someone who valued food over the tangible pleasures that money could buy, he knew he had to get it. He also knew, he had to support these kids. Helping the ones who needed help was something he and Asta had sworn to do, and so this gift would not only symbolize his love for him, but also their love for helping others.

\--

Yuno stood before the captain commander, William. He looked down to Yuno from behind his podium. He looked at him inquisitively, his eye examining him from behind his mask. William smirked at him, which was common, Yuno had found out. However, he couldn’t shake the feeling that it made him feel uncomfortable. It was like he was peering into his soul and knew exactly what he was thinking. However, before he could start shaking from the uneasiness, William would speak. He always spoke in a proud manner, though not as haughtily as Klaus but more in a way that would inspire someone to really take heart in what he would say. It was like whatever he said was something you could find yourself believing in and something that you knew was not only for the good of the mission, but for the good of each other, and for the good of yourself. It was something Yuno liked about him and something that he found he wished he could have, but probably couldn’t. He knew he was at times antisocial, so communicating with other people was something he needed to work on. The captain was a role model.

“Yuno, you’re probably wondering why I called you today?”

“Yes sir,” Yuno spoke confidently. Unlike a few of the other people within Golden Dawn, William was someone he respected.

“I know you requested today for attending to some private affairs,” William paused as he gauged Yuno’s reaction. Yuno stared questioningly. He wondered what could be so important that the captain would take interest in him. “But I’m going to have to apologize.” William made an effort to bow apologetically.

Yuno was shocked. “You, you don’t have to do that.” Yuno said, letting himself stumble over words. “I honestly don’t know what to say.” Yuno wondered why was he apologizing, what was so important that he found Yuno worth apologizing to?

“I know you’re surprised. But I think this would be a very beneficial opportunity for you, and hm, for him too.” William rose and smiled as he spoke. He stood and walked from the podium and lay a hand on Yuno’s shoulder. Yuno held in the question that was on the tip of his tongue.

“A new dungeon appeared overnight, half a town a way. Early reports seem to suggest that we and the Black Bulls are the only ones capable of getting to it in a reasonable period of time. The captain of the Black Bulls mentioned their newest recruit, Asta, will be sent there. I have offered your name to them. You’re fairly matched in terms of skill.” William paused as he noticed Yuno flinching slightly. Yuno believed he was actually more powerful than Asta. William smiled as he continued. You should be able to find Asta once you’re there. I do hope you’ll accept this challenge. It should be very rewarding.”

William gently squeezed Yuno’s shoulder then let go and stepped back. Yuno met his eyes, a fire seemed to burn in his eyes as he affirmatively nodded his head in agreement.

\--

Yuno hopped off his broom once he reached the entrance to the dungeon. The entrance was woodsy. A staircase made of the trunks of trees that towered over him spiraled downwards deep into the Earth. A few flowers of different colors and varieties poked out from the edges of the steps perhaps delighted at the chance to get even one taste of the sunlight. Yuno’s attention to these details was interrupted by the familiar yelling and screaming he heard reverberating around. A few of the birds and other fluffy wildlife, fled from the area, as if spooked by the sudden disturbance to their natural habitat. It was Asta’s voice. He sounded like he was having a grand ole time slashing and dashing whatever fiends and traps were within. Yuno exuberantly dashed forward hoping to see him. He pat his satchel carefully making sure the present was safe and sound.

\--

Asta swung his sword as a treasure chest like creature, with humanoid legs and arms, dashed hither and thither, ever racing to get away from him. When it crashed into the wall, it bounced backwards falling upside down. Not missing the opportunity to defeat the baddie, Asta dashed forward raising his sword. The moment his sword nearly came into contact with it, a massive gust of wind, with a feeling as sharp as razor blades, sliced the chest into dozens of pieces. Gold coins flew out in every direction.

Asta ignored the treasure as he turned to look at Yuno. Yuno stood with his arm extended. Wind glowing green swirled around his arm. Asta was temporarily impressed at the sight, however he quickly shook his head as he began yelling.

“You stole my kill, you jerk,” Asta shook his arm and pointed.

Yuno ignored him as he targeted another creature in the distance. It too burst into coins.

“Don’t, don’t ignore me!” Asta shouted as he turned, quickly dashing forward to find a foe to kill. It seemed he wanted to make it a competition and Yuno appeared up to the challenge, keeping pace behind him.

Though Asta was still shouting something unintelligible, Yuno couldn’t miss the carefree and jubilant tone of Asta voice. It was like Asta was unable to hide his joyous emotions at seeing Yuno. It was like each run in with Yuno felt more and more special to him. Yuno wondered if Asta wished he had words to describe this feeling. He wondered if he too wished for some way to tell him what he meant to him.

\--

They traversed the dungeon through several floors. Each mage challenging each other for their kill count. It seemed this was a special dungeon that no matter what they killed, whether it be beasts that mimicked treasure chests or the occasional creature made of stone, they burst into an assortment of gold and silver coins. Had each been focused on the prize, they’d easily have become some of the richest people in the kingdom. However, they knew what the greater task at hand was, there was some hidden special magic deep within.  It was more valuable than any amount of gold or silver coins. This magic might have the potential to help them become the next wizard king.

\--

Yuno wondered how long the dungeon would last. It easily felt like hours had passed. Though he enjoyed his time with Asta in the dungeon, his mind occasionally drifted to remembering that it was Valentine’s Day. He wanted a chance to spend time with Asta in a more peaceful. He quickly thought back to his initial plans. He was going to journey to the Black Bull’s headquarters, rush in and quickly drag Asta out, and then present him with his gift and some words of affection while they were in town away from the prying and nosy eyes of both of their guild mates. He was sad that he wouldn’t be able to do any of that. The location he had in particular was one that held special meaning to him. It would have been one of the places he loved to fly to and relax and dream. Sitting atop that bell tower and looking at the kingdom below was something he loved to see. It empowered him and it inspired him. He wanted to show Asta that image, he wanted Asta to be inspired.

The scream of excitement before him brought him out of his thoughts. In front of him,  Asta was practically jumping from side to side as he was doing some sort of dance of praise as massive stone doors in front of him swung outwards. A glow from beyond the walls bathed him in a wonderful light. It was like all the gold, diamonds, ruby, and other precious rocks was shining on him. The chamber was full of it. Mountains of treasure towered over all throughout the room.

“I did it, I did it,” Asta shouted as he dashed inside. Yuno trailed after him.

“Don’t touch anything,” Yuno quipped. “We don’t know if any of this is a trap.”

“I don’t care,” Asta responded. “I can dispel any trap. I have the anti-magic sword after all. Just stick with me and I’ll protect you.” Asta turned around and smiled as he walked backwards.

“Watch out,” Yuno stepped forward quickly, reaching for Asta’s hand. Asta was leaning and almost falling backwards over a ledge that looked to extend over a chasm.

Asta let himself be pulled forward into Yuno’s chest as he giggled nervously.

“You idiot,” Yuno added as he let his arms gently wrap around him. He stepped backwards, pulling him away from the dangerous spot.

“How, how was I supposed to know there’d be a big hole there.” Asta spoke softly, while shaking. Yuno wondered if he was scared.

“That’s why no one comes in here alone,” Yuno wanted to hit himself for saying something like that. Asta was so close to him but why did he resort to such a basic line. He wondered why he couldn’t say why he agreed to this mission. He wanted to blurt out that he was scared of seeing Asta hurt. He wanted to tell him that he was afraid of losing him to some sort of trap or danger that he would have missed.

“Well,” Asta quickly recovered, gently freeing himself of Yuno’s embrace. He nervously chuckled as he rubbed his head and looked around. “Let’s find what we came for.” He grabbed Yuno’s hand and pulled him around, gripping it tightly.

Yuno wondered if he was actually afraid. He let himself be pulled by Asta. He noticed Asta was far more careful now, taking note of where he was stepping in case any misstep on one of the tiles on the floor would cause a chasm to open up and swallow them. He avoided going anywhere near any treasure on the ledge where he nearly fell, ignoring it in favor of treasure towering high near the walls.

Eventually they separated but Asta stayed much closer to Yuno than usual. Before where he was just at the edge of his eyesight as they traversed the dungeon, he was now at least within a quick step or two away.

Yuno’s attention soon caught sight of something glowing in the corner. It was green and he wondered if that something was imbued with the power of wind. He felt his body making its way towards the glow. Whatever it was, it was literally calling him. It was tugging him. It was pulling him towards it. He didn’t know what it was, he didn’t see what it was, all he saw was the glow, but he knew it was something he needed. It was something he must have and he would do anything to reach it.  All he could hear was the soft sound of wind rushing past his ears as he made its way in that direction. When he finally reached it, he realized it was a massive mirror. It toward above him. Although it was a mirror, he couldn’t see anything in it. His reflection wasn’t there. He stared at it for a few moments and soon words appeared on it.

“What you most desire will soon appear. What you most desire will soon disappear.”

Yuno blinked a few times, unsure of the meaning of the mirror’s message. The answer was clear, however, when the mirror soon showed an image of Asta dangling over the edge of a massive treasure chest. His butt was sticking in the air as he swung his arm wide perhaps intrigued at the contents of the chest. Yuno thought it was a cute image and smiled, however, he soon saw a green vine appear from the edge of the chest. It twisted and turned along the ground and then upwards wrapping itself around Asta’s leg. He moved his leg a few times perhaps thinking it was but a spider or other insect, but then it visibly tightened. Asta yelled.

Yuno abandoned staring at the image when he heard Asta’s pained cry. He turned around and dashed towards him.

“Let me down you brute,” Asta screamed as he was curled upwards trying to free himself from the vine. He had his hands wrapped around it. He pulled as much as he could but it wouldn’t let go.

Yuno rushed over to help him, his grip joining Asta’s hands. He ignored their hands touching each other, brushing, or even gripping as he only concerned himself with freeing him.

The vine wouldn’t budge no matter how hard they tried.

“Your sword, where’s your sword,” Yuno asked as he looked to him.

“I didn’t think of that,” Asta turned to look at the side of the chest. The sword was beside it, propped against the chest. He leaned over to try to reach it, however another vine appeared and gripped it by the hilt pulling it farther away from him.

“Give it back you jerk,” Asta screamed looking everywhere.

Yuno joined him in looking for the beast, the vines had to lead somewhere.

Asta’s grip on Yuno’s arm brought him back to the moment. “You can cut these right?”

Yuno nodded making use of his wind magic. As he made the wind take on physical form, blades as sharp as a new set of razors, he angled it towards the vines holding the sword and Asta’s leg. They watched with baited breath as the wind flew towards the vines. They heard a thud like sound when contact was made. The wind was ineffective. However, the vines suddenly became animated pulling Asta and the sword skyward and further into the chamber.

Yuno followed along quickly, he used his magic to move massive amounts of treasure out the way. He could barely keep up with the speed of the vines, however each time he lost sight of it, Asta’s shouts would alert him to where he needed to go. After several minutes of running, he reached him.

The chamber opened wide into what seemed to be a massive clearing. It was like a pasture. Very vibrant green grass covered the ground, some of the grass had fresh dew droplets on them, like how they appear on a fresh Spring morning. There were a few massive sunflowers here and there, their color perfectly blending in with the greens of the ground. In the middle was a massive rose bush. The red flowers were massive with leaves the size of humans. The red was so vibrant and spectacular, like a freshly picked strawberry on a summer day. The smell was intense and overpowering, like that of walking through a massive garden that was tended to night and day by the best flower growers in the nation.

The smell seemed to dull both boys’ senses as they looked on dumbly at each other. Asta limply dangled in midair. He seemed to have forgotten a vine was gripping him. His sword was close to him but he didn’t pay it any mind. His eyes were only fixed on Yuno. His mouth was slightly agape, though the corners turned upwards in a smile that was growing bigger by the moment. His expression changed to how he looked when he saw tons of gold coins, like every bit of greed he had tried to keep under wraps, was free to let loose at that moment. However, that feeling was aimed towards Yuno.

Yuno felt himself making the same expression. His eyes were transfixed on Asta’s face. He wanted to move forward but he felt himself unable to advance forward.

Yuno didn’t know when it happened, but another vine was now making its way along Asta’s leg and up underneath his shirt. He could see its imprint under Asta’s shirt. Asta made the slightest of moans, though Yuno heard it loudly in the chamber that was oddly silent. The vine trailed along Asta’s body, causing him to squirm in midair. Yuno found himself wishing that it was his hand doing that to Asta, that it was his hand that could lift that shirt upwards and show him what he wanted to see. The tiny glimpse of Asta’s tummy did little to quell his desire. He had always been impressed with Asta physique, much more tone and solid than even he was. Where he had the height advantage, Asta had him beat soundly in the muscles. The vine seemed to know Yuno’s desire. It coiled itself in just the right way that it was able to cause Asta’s shirt to bunch up and soon be lifted exposing his chest for Yuno. Yuno licked his lips as he looked on. The sight of Asta’s perfectly chiseled chest rivaled that of some of the more attractive sculptures at the capitals coliseum.  Another vine appeared and made motions to move up and along each of the lines of each of Asta’s abs. Yuno could only imagine himself doing likewise. He could imagine the touch and the feel of Asta’s smallest jerks, his stomach moving up and down ever so slightly as his hand glided along. He felt himself squeezing one and feeling Asta moan out softly, whispering his name.

Yuno felt a vine on his leg, but he paid it no mind. He kept his eyes on Asta’s chest. He realized he was being pulled towards him and soon next to him. Asta was lowered to the ground next to Yuno. Asta turned his head in acknowledgment, moving to rest his head on Yuno’s shoulder as he relaxed. Yuno found it hard to pay attention to Asta, should he be comforting him with his arms around him or should he move his arms to finally touch his exposed body. He ended up doing a mix of both, he gently tapped the vine away as now his hand moved its way across Asta’s body. One of his hand found its way under the shirt and moved around one of Asta’s nipples. He gently brushed a finger over it. Asta’s head jerked up as he looked at Yuno and smiled fondly. As Yuno continued to move his fingers around it, gently squeezing and at times brushing it, Asta’s head nuzzled against Yuno’s face. Yuno enjoyed the feeling. He enjoyed seeing Asta so close to him.

The vine eventually moved towards Asta’s pants. It slithered its way within, which caused Asta to hunch his midsection upward. Yuno caught sight of something peeking out from the waist of Asta’s pants. The vine was teasing him, giving him a glimpse of something he hadn’t seen since the days of old when they used to bathe together. Yuno, managed to move his hands downwards and into the space of Asta’s pants, his hand finding its way to gently brush against it. Asta repeated the movement. Though this time he said Yuno’s name ever so softly, ever so airily against him. Yuno couldn’t help but continue. He loved the way it sounded.

Asta continuing to move each time Yuno touched him, like he wanted to keep feeling it. Yuno gripped what he was looking for, and gently rubbed the tip of his fingers around Asta. It felt so good to him. He let his finger just glide around, letting the sticky liquid that started to come from the tip trail around Asta. It allowed his finger to glide around more easily. He thought it was fun, the way whenever he moved and the way Asta would almost whimper, struggling to say his name between some of the heavy breaths.

The back of Yuno’s hand brushed against something sack like that gave him a fun idea. He moved his hands down and gripped the two marble like balls in his hand, playing with them as he gently held them, moving them around, letting it feel like a message. Each feeling of it rolling around through his fingers gave him pure enjoyment. Asta seemed to enjoy it too as he was leaning turned and digging his face right into the Yuno’s neck. He squirmed around, legs moving hastily closer to Yuno.

The vines soon pulled off both boys, but then made a bee line for Asta’s pants tugging them downwards. Asta quickly seemed to regain some of his senses and moved his hands to cover everything that was exposed. He looked to Yuno bashfully, hoping he didn’t see anything. Yuno smirked and almost made a move to move Asta’s hand away but then he saw his satchel, casually abandoned a few steps away from them.

Something clicked in his mind, something told him that it was too soon, that this wasn’t exactly what he wanted right now. He wanted something less intense, something less forbidden. He wanted something more pure hearted, more emotional, and more sentimental and memorable. When he looked to Asta, he almost saddened.

Yuno quickly put his quick wits to use. There was something amiss. There was something in this chamber that was making them do the unthinkable. They had fell into its grasps. They fell into its trap and were being toyed like puppets on a string. He looked around trying to figure out what he was missing. The prickling of hair in his face, almost blocking his nostrils, made him realize what was going on. He silently thanked Asta for being so close. The aroma, that potent aroma from the plant was causing them to lose control of their senses. It was causing them to give in to their desires. But fortunately, that sweat smell he loved from Asta, mixed with the sweat of hard work and determination but with a heavy touch of the woods of the outdoors, overpowered the rose’s seductive aroma.

A quick flick of his hand caused the air around them to be shifted ever so slightly to blow the aroma away. He quickly flicked his hand again, allowing them to be wrapped in a protective shell of moving air that prevented the aroma from flooding into their noses. Asta, seemingly exhausted from the experience, loosened his grip on Yuno, falling asleep on him.

Yuno gently placed Asta to the side as he stood in front of him. Many vines flew at him, lashing at him like whips, like it was mad that they had broken through it’s spell. Yuno endured each and every hit, not letting a single one get through to Asta. Yuno felt the pain of each hit but endured it. He wouldn’t let Asta be harmed.

\--

Asta awoke a few minutes later. He stared at the sight of Yuno, now on one knee continuing to endure each of the vines hitting him. He was audibly screaming with each impact. Each time he almost fell over as his wobbling knee almost gave out, but he endured.

“Yuno!” Asta screamed as he sat up. He ignored his pants that were tossed to the side, or his shoes that were removed, or his shirt being so disheveled. All he could see was Yuno and his tattered pants and shirt, the red marks on his chest, his arms, and his legs. All he could hear was Yuno grunting, doing everything he could to remain as solid as a stone wall.

Yuno nodded and turned around, acknowledging the awakened Asta. He gave a small smile to Asta. The moment their eyes met, Yuno gave in to the pain and exhaustion. His eyes closed and he fell over unconscious.

Asta leapt and caught him before his body could hit the floor.

“Thank you,” Asta whispered as he sat his body down.

Asta gripped his sword that was beside him, and lunged at the rose bush, hacking and slashing it until it was no more.

\--

Yuno awoke to the sight of his bedroom chamber. He looked to his desk where he saw the calendar. The data, February 14th, was still circled in red. He thought nothing of it until he looked around at the desk.  The box, his present to Asta, wasn’t on it. He sat up quickly in fear, wondering if he had lost it. However, he calmed down when there was a shifting on his legs. Asta’s head was on Yuno’s leg. He was gently snoring with a silly grin on his face. Yuno relaxed at the pleasant sight. As his eyes trailed down further he noticed his satchel was placed on the floor next to him. It looked intact and undamaged. He hoped the contents weren’t harmed either.

“Asta,” He nudged his arm.

Asta stirred and wiped his eyes. He yawned as he looked questioningly around then turned to Yuno and grinned.

“Your place is so nice, Yuno!” He softly shouted, perhaps mindful of the different surroundings. Yuno wondered if he didn’t want to perhaps disturb Klaus. The guy could be pretty stern when rules were broken.

“It’s nothing much,” Yuno answered.

“Oh yeah you’re probably wondering what happened. After you were all cool and amazing taking those hits. I saved you. I swung my sword at that bush and torn it to shreds. You won’t believe what it dropped, a gold medal. Can you believe it, after all of that that you went through it was just a gold medal? Commander mask took it and promised to tell the wizard king about it. I hope we get a star for this.” Yuno remembered that Asta could be pretty bad with stories, it seemed some details were left out like how he even made his way to Golden Dawn, or how he even ended up in his room.

“Is that my shirt?” Yuno asked as he noticed Asta’s appearance.

“Yeah, and your shorts, sorry,” Asta chuckled. “My clothes were kind of destroyed. I don’t know what happened but…” Asta stood and paced the room like he was deep in thought. “Honestly, what did happen?”

“Hm,” Yuno turned away as he looked out the window. He contemplated telling him or not, what would happen if he did? Could they remain the same as always? Or…but then Yuno quickly thought back about the gift and about today. He quickly pushed those thoughts aside. Who cared about the intimate moment they shared in that chamber, there was something more important he needed to discuss. The sound of the bell, distant but audible, brought him out of his thoughts. He counted each chime. It stopped at 11. He realized it was already so late. He was running out of time.

He quickly jumped out of bed, grabbed his bag, and grabbed Asta’s hand tugging him towards the window.

Asta gasped behind him as he was pulled along. At the window Yuno quickly flicked his wrist, his broom appeared and he jumped on, tugging Asta upwards too.

“What! I’m not even dressed fully,” Asta cried out. He wiggled his toes on his bare feet and adjusted the shirt that was hanging almost off his shoulder to the side. “You aren’t even too, you’re just going to go around like that?”  Yuno ignored him. He was also in shorts and a shirt, it wasn’t like anyone would see them. If they did, he didn’t care, he already got the best sight tonight. He peered at Asta taking note of his outfit once again. It was a cute sight.

Asta took his hand anyway, letting himself be guided as he jumped onto the broom sitting behind Yuno. Yuno enjoyed the embrace of his arms wrapped around his chest. He thought of perhaps taking the longest route to the tower.

\--

“It’s beautiful,” Asta exclaimed as he sat hand in hand with Yuno. His hand gently gripped Yuno’s for support as their legs and feet dangled over the edge of the bell tower. Yuno had his arm wrapped around Asta waist for support, though he knew there was no chance of them falling. If even the slightest chance of it happened, he was fully prepared to catch him.

“I’ve wanted to show you this for so long. The whole city, and the forest beyond, and the smell of the cooking food, and everything,” Yuno said softly. He gently squeezed Asta’s hand as he spoke.

“It’s so different seeing things from this viewpoint. Like, everything below is so tiny, like ants, well apart from the castle but yeah. Below everything is so big, this is nothing like home.” Asta was looking everywhere awestruck at the sight.

“That’s not all,” Yuno reached for his bag at his waist and pulled out the ribbon wrapped box of chocolate. He passed it to Asta and quickly turned his head. He was overcome with bashfulness and embarrassment. He fully expected Asta to pass it back to him and tell him he shouldn’t have.

“Oh!” Asta exclaimed as he took his time pulling apart the bunny eared loops of the box. The ribbon fluttered away in the wind shimmering from the light from the moon. Asta stared wide eyed at the box as he opened it. “You, you shouldn’t have!” Asta poked Yuno on the side. Yuno refused to turn to look at him, the feeling of dread appearing on his face. He regretted this. He knew he shouldn’t have done it. It just, it just wasn’t the time for it.

“Look at me you dummy!” Asta continued to poke him. “How can I say Yes when you’re looking everywhere but at me.”

Yuno turned as quick as lighting as he faced Asta, almost, losing his balance. Asta seemed to be caught by surprise, almost losing his balance but Yuno’s grip tightened pulling him closer.

“You?”

“Yes,” Asta said as he smiled moving his head to rest on Yuno’s chest. “You didn’t have to scare me like that,” He giggled. “But yes, thank you, I do want to be your valentine, today, and forever.” It came out like a whisper but it was as loud as the usual boisterous screaming he had come to love from Asta.

Yuno was overcome with emotions as he scooted away from him. Asta looked upwards when next he knew, Yuno was pressing his lips to his cheeks, ever so gently, but ever so full of emotion. He had wanted to, knew he always wanted to kiss him, and he wanted Asta to know. Baby steps, he told himself as he settled just for a quick peck on the cheeks. Asta rubbed his cheek as he smiled at Yuno gently scooting closer and repeating the same gesture. Though, he already did more than that, and already saw Asta in his most vulnerable state, even touched him, he knew that now, he couldn’t wait to experience it again and this time with Asta fully aware of it all and able to reciprocate those feelings.

“Was this from that orphanage?” Asta quickly blurted out as he returned to looking at the city. He spoke with a piece of chocolate in his mouth. “It tastes so familiar. I always give them some money because they remind me of home.”

Yuno smiled, Asta’s heart was not only as big enough as it was for him but as big enough as it was for everyone. He hugged Asta and smiled, letting thoughts of their future together mix with the beauty of the night sky.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
